Mémoire olfactive
by xipeek
Summary: Rencontre des sens...gsr


Elle sentit une odeur enivrante envahir la pièce. Les effluves d'un parfum à la fois lourd et chaleureux assaillirent son odorat, réveillant sa mémoire olfactive comme un courant d'air glacial. Ce courant d'air imaginaire la fit frissonner, se fraya un chemin sous son chemisier et remonta le long de son échine. Plusieurs images se bousculaient dans sa tête, et, tentant vainement d'en discerner une mieux que les autres, Sara finit par ne plus voir que son visage. Son visage serein, cerclé d'une fine barbe poivre et sel et dominé par son regard troublant. Un regard qu'elle avait vu posé sur elle de mille façons différentes, seulement elle n'en retenait qu'une. Lorsque ses yeux bleus, brillants de convoitise, de désir caché, avaient croisé les siens avant d'entreprendre un voyage tout au long de son corps. Ils s'étaient attardés sur sa bouche qui dessinait à ce moment-là un fin sourire, avant de descendre le long de son cou. Ses épaules droites et fières accueillaient gracieusement ses boucles brunes désinvoltes. Elle avait senti son regard comme une caresse découvrant peu à peu sans le vouloir toutes ses formes et ses secrets. Il avait deviné sa poitrine, dessiné sa taille, s'était approprié ses hanches et ses longues et fines jambes. Son regard était ensuite remonté plus rapidement pour aller se fixer sur ses yeux impatients. Elle avait su y déchiffrer une sorte d'envie, de passion déclarée implicitement à travers cette découverte discrète mais intime. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, avant qu'il ne laisse s'exprimer son propre corps qui brûlait d'envie de se l'approprier totalement, quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce. Le charme brisé, ils avaient évité d'évoquer ce moment d'intense intimité qui les avait lié le temps d'un regard.

Elle ne pu empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle repensa à ce moments et ce n'est que le mouvement d'air mêlé de parfum qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était là. Il vit qu'il l'avait troublée, une fois de plus, et s'empressa de s'excuser.

''Un pièce pour vos pensées'' lui dit-il.

_Si vous saviez._ Elle avait envie de hurler ses sentiments, qu'il la détaille comme il l'avait fait, que ces images ne se soient pas enfuies aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues chez lui. Il s'avança pour lui faire face et un sourire timide envahit son visage d'ordinaire neutre.

''Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?''

''Vous avez du stylo sur la joue.''

Ses joues qui avaient retrouvé une teinte normale s'empourprèrent à nouveau et elle frotta furieusement sa joue droite.

''En fait, c'est sur l'autre'' dit-il avant de tendre la main vers elle. Il saisit son visage dans sa paume et son pouce vint caresser délicatement sa joue. Elle posa sa main par-dessus la sienne et le sentit frissonner. Aussi surprise que troublée, ses yeux qui quelques instants auparavant semblaient collés à ses pieds remontèrent jusque dans les siens. Elle essaya de deviner ses pensées mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à voir à travers ses magnifiques yeux bleus n'était que le reflet de son propre cœur noyé, perdu dans cet océan de sentiments. Puis tandis qu'elle était toujours plongée dans son regard, elle y perçut une étincelle provoquée par sa main douce qui n'attendait qu'à être rallumée. Il passa sa seconde main derrière sa taille, sur ses reins en faisant doucement pression afin que leurs corps se rapprochent. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant dans son cou, sur ses épaules dénudées que vinrent bientôt effleurer ses lèvres. Sara ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant d'insoutenable tendresse et d'extrême douceur. Les mains à la fois douces et fermes de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout remontaient le long de sa taille, exprimant par la le désir d'ôter toute barrière entre elles et sa peau. Elles se glissaient sous son chemisier, poursuivant la découverte de ce corps plus tout à fait inconnu. Elle caressa son visage et fit doucement pression pour le rapprocher du sien. En rouvrant les yeux, elle décela tout ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré voir dans les plus flamboyants yeux bleus qu'elle eut jamais vu, un mélange de passion, de désir, d'envie. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, lançant une invitation qu'il accepta silencieusement en y joignant les siennes. Leurs langues se goûtèrent avec l'avidité propre aux saveurs exquises qu'ont les choses longtemps convoitées, enfin découvertes.


End file.
